Prior code generation systems generate parts of the software management system. For example, SNMP toolkits ship with code generators to generate the stubs that the SNMP agent will call. Persistence systems generate a persistence layer automatically (for example, the JAXB toolkit). However, these prior art systems do not automatically generate all software layers at once.